glitzpitfanaticfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 29 - Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! (CitC)
(A/N: The Mushroom Ship design is based off the Airbus A380, just without wings, so go there if you find my words lacking. The Super Bowser Doomship, however, is based off the Koopa Cruiser.) Tubba landed with a thud on board the floor of the Mushroom Ship. His bullet bill hit the ground, lost all the flames coming out of the back, and bounced harmlessly away. On all sides of him, Gonzales, Clubbette, GB, Dibby and Blizzerd were landing as well. Beyond them, Toads and Beans were running around in panic, but the majority of them were filtering out through a heavy gray door on the opposite side of the room. No one had noticed their landing yet. Tubba looked at the busted wall behind him: at the parts where the wall was not crumbling away into space, there were many laser guns lining the hull, with a hefty black cannon not unlike a bullet bill cannon as the base, with it narrowing around the top to a blue tip, green pipes crisscrossing the tip. The Toads and Beans amassing at the only door to exit the broken side of the aircraft now appeared to notice that they were not alone on the deck. Many of them turned around and began approaching the battlers with various weapons, ranging from swords, axes and hammers. "Let's take them!" Blizzerd cried, floating to the front of the battlers, screwing up his eyes in concentration. Being born in one of the coldest areas of the Mushroom Kingdom, Blizzerd was born a Wizzerd with exceptional control of ice and snow, but Tubba and Gonzales had accidentally got him turned into a Barribad in a Magikoopa village, leaving him with only energy blasts as his fighting tools. Still, Blizzerd's job on the team was as a buffer, but that didn't mean his energy blasts were useless. "No!" Gonzales shoved Blizzerd out of the way, so that his shot missed the rapidly approaching Toads and Beans. "Use your head, Blizzerd! We can't take all of them!" "Tubba!" Gonzales called when Blizzerd grudgingly agreed with him. "Clear us a path!" Tubba saw the approaching Toads and Beans begin to close in on Gonzales and Blizzerd, and knew exactly what his oldest friend wanted. Throwing his hand over his head, twisting his fingers, concentrating as deeply as he could, Tubba coated himself in a forcefield of electricity, crackling as it surrounded him in a ball of brilliant light. As the first enemies reached Gonzales and Blizzerd, Tubba took off as fast as his fat legs could carry him. Blazing across the ground as a ball of electricity, the Toads and Beans unfortunate enough to be caught in his path were thrown in various directions; not injured, but stunned by the amount of electricity racing around Tubba. Tubba ran straight through the door they were evacuating through, throwing even those who had not noticed the battlers enter the ship to the floor. A boom shook the ship as Tubba halted on the other side of the door, with most of the Toads and Beans lying helplessly on the floor, stunned. The Koopalings are still attacking this ship... ''Tubba thought, squinting to see outside his blinding ball of light. Those who hadn't been stunned by Tubba's electricity ball, stood worriedly aside, as if they weren't sure what to do, or in fact, what Tubba would do. The room they had entered resembled the Bridge of the Doomship, with chairs spread neatly across the floor, various computer screens and tools to control the weapons on the belly and top of the ship, and a door at the back labelled "ENGINE ROOM." However, the room was nearly deserted, with those few still standing unwilling to encounter Tubba. When the rest of the battlers joined Tubba in the second room, amid an earsplitting crack as yet another blow rained on upon the Mushroom Ship, only then did Tubba lower his electricity field. Feeling as drained as if he had ran a mile, Tubba took off his spacesuit helmet and threw it to the floor in a desperate attempt to get fresh air into his lungs. All around him, the battlers were getting out of their spacesuits, keeping a wary eye on the Toads and Beans in the corner of the room. Free of his spacesuit, Tubba took a few steps to the enemies against the wall of the room, who began trying to push themselves back as he approached. Silently enjoying the feeling of power, Tubba spoke powerfully, making his body as large as he could: "Tell us where the Bridge is if you want to live." Tubba made sure that they could see the electricity crackling between the three fingers on his right hand, his left hand curled into a fist in front of his body. Although one or two appeared to want death rather than give Tubba and the rest of the battlers any information on the Bridge, the vast majority pointed to a spiral stairwell in the centre of the room, leading to an upper deck. "Come on!" GB shouted to the rest of the battlers, beginning to lead them to the spiral staircase. The Blooper, though, with his small legs, was swiftly overtaken by the rest of the battlers. They raced up the spiral staircase, Tubba falling in behind Gonzales, who was leading them, beside Blizzerd. Clubbette and Dibby raced behind them, GB bringing up the rear. "Why didn't we just kill the Toads where they stood?" whispered Blizzerd in Tubba's internal ears. Tubba didn't have time to respond. They had reached the top of the staircase, into a very similar room to the one below it, except that the difference was rather than having a room in the back, there was a room in the front labelled "COCKPIT." There were many more Toads and Beans, but all of them were pushing themselves up against the wall as the battlers lumbered to the cockpit door. Tubba assumed that the cockpit was just another word for bridge, because they were counting on the others below to have told them the truth. "We don't kill in cold blood." He muttered back to Blizzerd, looking around the room anxiously. "Don't come near us if you want to live." Dibby hissed at the enemies against the walls. Unfortunately, the Toads and Beans on the second deck far outnumbered the ones they had left unstunned on the first deck. Rather than having a positive effect, as Tubba's did a stairwell below, and granting them free passage to the cockpit, the faces of those against the walls changed from fear to determination. Anticipating it a second before it came, Tubba shouted, "Back to back!", as the enemies, as one wave, raced upon them. ''There's far too many of them! ''Tubba thought worriedly, punching one Toad with a purple cap that got too close. Tubba took a glance behind him, and realized that the cockpit door was completely unprotected. "Gonzales. Can you cover my side?" Tubba grunted to the dark blue Clubba beside him, who was absorbed in a battle of his own, swinging his club with fury lighting his gaze. The frontal enemies were getting knocked down, but it appeared that hundreds more were up and willing to fight. But before Gonzales could respond, Blizzerd, fighting to Gonzales' back, and thus facing the cockpit door, let out a roar. "Enough!" The Barribad cried, floating above the battle, and then racing toward the unprotected cockpit door. Toads and Beans of all types raced toward him as Blizzerd grabbed the handle of the door, only for him to swear. "It's locked!" Blizzerd had time to gasp out before he was buried by waves and waves of enemies. Tubba desperately attempted to get to his friend, but he was unable to get past a wall of Toads. ''I don't want to use electricity again... but I guess I have to. ''Putting his right hand above his head again and closing his eyes, Tubba pulled himself away from Gonzales as the ball of electricity surrounded him again. Racing over to Blizzerd, the Toads and Beans either leapt off Blizzerd in shock or were electrocuted off of him. Then, unlike fiddling with the lock as Blizzerd did, Tubba threw his entire body weight at the cockpit door, knocking it off the hinges as he exploded into the cockpit in a haze of electricity. Tubba quickly glanced around, turning off his electricity, ignoring how drained he felt. There were two Beans in the cockpit, with a pair of yokes in front of their chairs, and a glass window separating them and the vast expanses of space. Blizzerd raced into the cockpit behind him, Gonzales a second behind. Clubbette, Dibby and GB held off the Toads and Beans trying to enter the cockpit. "Chubba Clubba." The bean in the left chair said, "allow me to introduce myself. Bernard Beanum, top general to King Peasley Bean." He vaulted out of his chair, drawing a heavy sword in the process. Tubba could've laughed. The Bean was clearly trying to get underneath his skin, by accidentally-on-purpose mistaking him for Chubba. Not to mention the Bean was a full three feet shorter than the large Clubba, with a small mustache and a balding scalp. Tubba grabbed Beanum by the neck in his left hand, making Peasley's top general drop his sword, swinging around and pinning him against the wall. In the corner of his eye, Tubba saw Gonzales cornering the other Bean, preventing him from joining into the discussion. "Let me make myself completely clear." Tubba snarled in Beanum's face, satisfaction rushing through him as he saw globs of spit land in the Bean's carefully cut Mario mustache. "You are at our mercy. Turn this ship around and show the white flag to ''Tubba." The Bean spat in his face. A rage overcame Tubba, a rage he had not felt in ten years. He felt a red mist descending over his eyes, a fury that encompassed every fibre of his body, an anger that he felt pulsing through every vein, every artery, every capillary of his body, rather than blood. Putting his right hand to Beanum's forehead in a poor imitation of a gun, his opposable thumb up in the air. Tubba pushed it down, letting electricity flow from his finger into Beanum's forehead. He knew Beanum was dead. But that didn't stop him from pounding the limpless body to the ground, from spattering the blood of the Bean across the floor of the ship. When he looked up, Gonzales was looking at him in fear. "Tubba. We're losing the ship!"